The beginning
by kaecdc
Summary: Kim and Jack have been friends for years, but all that changes when Kim admits her true inner feelings! Contains alot of Kick! And Yes some parts are really sappy, but not all of them. Its way better than it sounds. Disclaimer- i own nothing, but the plot
1. Chapter 1 Now or Never

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it**

**Jack's P.o.v:**

I woke up this morning happy it was the last day of school and super excited for my summer plans. I rushed out of bed, showered, and got dressed. I dressed casually in my black sneakers, red V-neck, and shorts. I ate a small breakfast, yelled "Bye Mom, see when I get home". I basically ran to Kim's house, excited. She's just my friend, but I am still kind of hoping we could be more. I went and knocked on her door.

**Kim's P.o.v.:**

I heard my alarm and like a bullet raced out of bed and showered. I put on a red lacey top, jeans, and some converse. I grabbed a Fuji apple for breakfast. I was ready way too early for Jack to pick me up so I watched T.V. and thought about my summer plans. I heard a knock at the door so I grabbed my bag and called out "Goodbye Mom, love you". Jack was there waiting for me. Don't get me wrong I do really like Jack, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. So, I guess we're just friends. I walked outside and Jack followed closely behind. "Hey Jack" I said.

**Jack's P.o.v: **

"Hey Kim" I say as she walks out of her house and we talk as we walk to school. When we get there Kim catches me staring at her top.

"Like it, it's new" she says cheerfully

"Yeah" I admit. "I'll save you a seat in homeroom" I add.

"Alright and we need to talk later" she said this so seriously, I gulped.

**Kim P.o.v:**

After, I said that Jack gulped really loudly. It our junior year of high school next year. I have to tell him how I feel. "See you in homeroom" I said as I dashed to my locker and slid down the wall until I was on the floor. I bit my lip thinking of the right way to tell Jack that I have a huge crush on him. I have decided to tell and there is no going back. He has to know so I will just say it plain and simple. I got my stuffed and walked into homeroom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Confession

**Jack's P.o.v:**

I found Kim and I two seats in the back so we could talk privately. When she walked in and saw me so she came over. I watch her walk over and sit down. She immediately started to speak "Jack she said I need to tell you something really important. Ok?". I nodded and I could hear in her voice she was dead serious. "Jack next year is our junior year so I feel like I owe it to you to be honest with you about this, Jack". I couldn't believe my ears Kim had been hiding something from me, of all people me.

"So…." I said insisting she continue.

**Kim's P.o.v:**

"Jack, I wanted you to know that I….." I tried to continue, but instead bit my lip.

"You what, just spit it out already Kim" He said anxiously.

"I like you O.k. I just wanted you to know, but you don't have to respond. I get it if you're confused or hate me now." I blurt out and I can feel a tear starting to form. I stared at him trying to read his expression. I was so taken back by his reaction. He was speechless that I liked him. It was so unlike Jack to freeze up and have no words. This was either one of two things: first he liked me or second he was so mad and embarrassed he could say nothing.

Jack's P.o.v:

After a moment of silence I say "Kim I am so happy you finally told me. Kim, I like you too. I've wanted to tell you for months now."

"What?" she said half happy and half confused.

"Kim you are smart, sassy, beautiful, an amazing athlete, and so much more." I admit.

"Really?" she asks quizzically.

"Of course" I say. Finally ask what I have wanted to ask her for so long "Kimberly Crawford will you please be my girlfriend?" I said smiling.

Kim's P.o.v:

Jack likes me say something I yell at myself on the inside. "Yes, but let's not tell anyone quiet yet."

"Agreed" he said and smiled from ear to ear. "So, you what to hang after school?"

"Yeah" I say.

Our teacher walked in, but Jack managed to say "I'm glad I sat in the back for privacy and thanks for telling me" he said smiling while I blushed.


	3. Chapter 3: The date part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kickin' it**

**Kim's P.o.v**

The day goes by super-fast even though it's a half day. All I can think about in every class is Jack! We kept looking at each other in class. When the last period bell rang I sprinted to my locker and packed quickly. I meet Jake at his locker "Schools out" he yelled before closing his locker and seeing me. Once we both had everything from our lockers we walked out into the summer breeze.

"So where to, Jackie?" I realized I called him Jackie and said "I mean Jack, Sorry". I smiled hoping he would over-look it. He hates the name Jackie.

"It's fine, you can call me that, only you. Also, we are going to the dojo first Kimmy." He said smiling.

"Why?" I asked

"Because, Kimmy, the guys can't know so we have to start out as usual. We'll work out until three then have our date at 3:30" he retorted kindly

"Good idea Jackie baby" I said biting my lip and he looked at me with him chocolaty brown eyes. I almost was about to say something, but forgot and arrived at the dojo. I ran to the changing room, changed, and walked out ready to spar with Jack.

**Jack's P.o.v:**

I was walking with Kimmy into the dojo and saw her staring at me. I was relieved when she ran for the girl's changing room. I went to the guy's room and sat on the floor. Luckily, the guys weren't here. I thought about the look on her face and realized I still needed to change. I went out to spar with Kim, who as I walked out kicked the head off a dummy. She asked me "What took so long?" and I smiled.

"Just thinking of you I guess. Let's spar." I responded as we both blushed and Kim bit her lower lip. We went for three rounds she won the first, I won the second, and by the third we were tied because we were both exhausted. We sat next to eat other drinking some water when the guys walked in.

"Hey guys!" Jack and I both said. Jack looked at his watch it was 3:00. We smiled and nodded at each other. We told the guys that we were done sparing and heading home to pack for the annual dojo camping trip tomorrow. We both showered and changed. I had on a black shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket. We met up and walked out of the dojo.

**Thank you for all the great reviews please continue to read the story I will continue to update. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: ths date part 2

**Jack's P.o.v:**

"So where to now, Jackie?" Kim asked playfully

"We are going to see that new movie you've been talking like crazy about" I said and she stopped walking

**Kim's P.o.v:**

"You remember me talking about that movie?" I asked kind of shocked that he remembered.

"Duh. Of course I did! We're here." Jack said as he laughed. I blushed. We were walked up to the ticket counter when Jack put his arm around my waist and carried me up to the booth. He set me down with his arm still around my waist and said "Two tickets to Love Sick, please"

"Dude, you really are going to see that Chick flick?" the ticket guy asked

"Just give me the tickets, man" Jack responded clearly annoyed. I punched Jack in the arm and he escorted me to the snack stand. He ordered us a bucket of popcorn, some candy, and a soda with two straws. The movie started and we watched. As the girl and boy in the movie were about to kiss Jack and I both reached for popcorn. Our hands touched, we looked at each other and blushed bright red. I scooted over in my seat a little closer to Jack.

**Jack's P.o.v:**

Kim had move over closer to me so I swung my arm around her and she laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel my heartbeat in my chest, I just hoped she couldn't. When the movie ended, the lights came on, and we both stood up. As we left the theatre I pulled Kim over closer by her waist and whispered "Now let me walk you to my house. So you can help me pack and then vice- versa".

"Alright works for me! This was the perfect date, Jackie bear. Thanks for asking me!" She whispered.

"It's not perfect yet" I said. She turned to face me and looked at me confused. She was about to ask something so before she could I gently pressed my lips against hers.

**Kim's P.o.v:**

OMG! I am kissing Jack! We separated and I closed the gap again. "Wow" I said after we broke.

"Huh, that was just wow!" he said leaning her forehead against mine. "Um….. Let's head to my place." He stuttered and we walk there. His mom wasn't home so we went to his room and started packing. He asked "yes or no" if I said "yes" he brought it, but if I said "no" he didn't. When we finished it was only 5:15 we went to my house. We played the same yes or no game. We were both done packing so we went out on to my patio and looked at the stars. My mom got home and saw us. So she yelled out "Hey you two its dinner time come and eat." We both got up and walked inside. I sat next to Jack and my mom across from us. Jack and I both ate some mashed potatoes, chicken, and ice cream for dessert.

"Thank you Mrs. Crawford, but I really have to go now" Jack said.

"Not yet. Mom can he sleepover?" I asked.

"Jack is always welcome to if he wants." Mrs. Crawford responded

Jack gave a sad look then said "I really can't tonight my mom wants me home soon, maybe next time. Sorry Kim".

"I'll at least walk you to the door" I say a lot less happily.

**Author's note:**

**I am going to have a date part three chapter next but it will be small. I will try to update each day if I can thanks for all the good reviews and please continue to write them. Finally, thanks to all the fans of the story and those who favorite it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Date part 3

**Jack's P.o.v:**

Kim walks me outside and closes the door. "See you tomorrow, I guess." She smiled and bit her lips. I walked up to her and crashed my lips on to hers. It lasted for about a minute. When she pulled back for air, I moved back in. She still tasted like our chocolate ice cream. I was slightly dazed.

After we broke completely I whispered "I got to go. I'll pick you up at 7:00. Alright?" She nodded. I kissed her forehead, said "Bye", turned around, and skated away. When I got home Mom still wasn't there so I ran to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and thought about the date over and over again. I feel asleep with a smile on my face and just waiting to see Kim.

**Kim's P.o.v: **

After Jack left I ran inside to my room and was sitting on the floor. All of thought about was him I eventually fell asleep to my favorite love song, Had me at Hello by Luke Benward.

**Author note: I did say it would be short. I am so sorry for not posting recently because of school. So am going to write just as fast because of it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Going camping

Kim's P.o.v:

I woke up this morning at like 5:30 and couldn't sleep. I showered, brushed my teeth, and did my hair is a side pony tail. I had to dress to impress Jack so after I did my make-up I put on a pair of jeans, high tops, red tunic, and my black leather jacket that Jack liked a lot. I ate an apple and then had some cinnamon flavored gum. I couldn't wait to see him at 7:00. There was only half an hour left.

Jack's P.o.v:

Yes! Today's the camping trip and I have to look good for Kim. I got up and showered. When I was all done showering I brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. I put on my favorite sneakers, blue V-neck, black jeans, and my old hoodie. I grabbed a beagle, finished it, and left for Kim's house. When I got to her door I put my stuff down, straightened my shirt, and knocked on her door.

Kim's P.o.v:

I heard Jack knock and opened the door. We both smiled. "Hey Jackie!" I squealed.

"Hi Kimmy! You seem excited to see me. Are you?" he said.

"Of course I am. What girlfriend doesn't get excited over her boyfriend?" I responded.

"Boyfriend, I like the sound of that! Now come on." He laughed. I walked over to him and he took my bag. He put his arm around my waist, but before we walked off I kissed him. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For carrying my bag like a gentlemen and plus with the guys there we may not hang out much." I said pouting.

"Oh, True" he said and kissed my pout. We broke and were at the dojo in no time. Jack had taken his arm off me right in front of the skate shop, good thing to because the guys were there in the dojo already.

Jack's P.o.v:

"Hey guys!" Kim and I both said with smiles on our faces.

"Hey" the guys say in unison. I drop our bags with the others and we go sit on the extra mats. However, as soon as we do sit down it's time to go. Rudy and Jerry sit up front. Eddie and Milton are the back seat and Kim and I in the back area. Kim sat on the cooler next to where I was sitting on the ground. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked up from her sad stare and blushed. Then I pulled her down onto the floor and turned on my Ipod. We laugh as we listen to the song. When it ended we started to talk, but after about an hour Kim fell asleep on my shoulder. I later dozed off too with my head on my bag. When I woke up I saw were we were. The guys were arguing as usual and Rudy yelled at them. I looked at my watch and we had only half an hour until we got there. I tried to wake Kim, but to no avail. So I had only one option I crashed my lips to hers. Her eyes instantly fluttered open and then kissed me back.

I broke and whispered "You're finally up Kimmy!" and smiled.

Kim's P.o.v:

I awoke when a pair of lips touched mine. I knew it was Jack and kissed back. He whispered to me "You're finally up Kimmy!" and smiled.

"Well that was a nice way to wake me up!" I said biting my lip. I only then realized I was on his shoulder and I went to move, but I couldn't because his arm was around my waist. I playfully punched him and we both sat up and just in time to because Eddie and Milton looked at us.

"Hey guys. Please tell Jerry that he is not going to be Super Man" Milton whined.

"Jerry he's right" Jack said and laughed. I love Jack's laugh.

"We're here!" Rudy announced. We all silently go out of the van and sit in silence. When he came back we walked to the cabin that we were assigned. Jack carried my bag again, he was so sweet. Before we entered the cabin Rudy stopped us. "Hey guys! So there are only three rooms. There are two singles and a three person. The sleeping arrangements are pre-made which means that you will be buddied up. I get one bedroom to myself, the three bed goes to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Sorry Jack and Kim you guys are together." He said.

"It's fine Rudy, I can sleep on the floor." Jack said like I said he's a gentlemen.

"Great! Now go find your rooms!" Rudy exclaimed happily.


	7. Chapter 7: BUSTED and Spilling the beans

Jack's P.o.v:

Kimmy and I ran to our room and locked our door. We both were so thankful it was us two paired together and not the guys. "Jackie, I'll be right back." Kim giggled and grabbed a small bag and headed to our private bathroom. I unpack, laid out both our stuff, and put them in our dresser and closet. I had just finished when she walked out. "Sorry I took so long Jackie. You put our stuff away already!" she chuckled.

"Yeah, we're free. Why do you keep laughing Kimmy?" I asked confused. She walked over and I saw she had put on lipstick. She took my hands and put them around her abdomen and rested her arms around my shoulders. She pulled me in closer and kissed me. I pulled back and only had time to say "Oh, so that's the giggling" before she came back in. We heard a knock on the door and jumped.

"Hey you two come and watch a movie with us? It's getting late!" Jerry yelled through the door.

Kim's P.o.v:

"Alright, one minute." Jack shouted hastily. I walked back behind him, sat on the bed behind where he now was. I rubbed his tense shoulders and he relaxed. Jack never got this mad unless he was in the middle of something he wanted to do. I blushed because then I realized how much he wanted to kiss me. "I'm sorry Kimmy its just we were finally having a nice romantic moment here after the last couple year. Sense we weren't dating and he spoiled it." He whispered. I leaned down and peck his neck then check. He stared at me.

"Jack every moment with you is romantic. Now let's get the lipstick off your face and head down stairs." I said firmly. We stood up, I got lipstick remover, and whipped off the make up on his face. We walked down stairs. The guys and I watched Kung-fu panda. At some point we all fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning the guys were looking at me. I saw my head was on Jack's chest and he was dead asleep. "What? You hogged all the pillows!" I said. I discreetly took Jack's arm off me; I got up, and sat on the other end of the love seat. Jack woke up and shook his head.

"Hey" he said groggy and confused. He looked around and understood what happened.

"Yo! Jack was Kim on your chest, man? Do you to have a thing with her? Man, we don't date friends!" Jerry yelled.

"No!" Jack and I say in unison

"Ok. Whatever, you say!" Milton added

"You used the pillow I had to have my head on something!" I said.

"Kim let's just go make breakfast!" Jack butted in and grabbed my arm. He pulled me in to the kitchen. "Kim, we have to tell them." Jack pouted.

"I know Jack" I retorted. I bit my lip. "Tonight we can spill" I broke the silence.

"No now Kimmy, we have too." Jack said. I nodded and we made some eggs, home fries, and bacon. When they finished their food and we had cleaned up it was time to tell. Jack grabbed my hand and we walked in to the living room.

Jack's P.o.v:

"Guys, I have to tell you something important!" I blurted out.

"Sure, what is it?" Eddie said.

"Well, Kim and I are sort of dating!" I exclaimed.

"You are what?" They guys yelled and Jerry talked to himself in Spanish.

"We just thought you should know." Kim scream going over every voice. That's my girl! "We are going to date whether you like it or not" she announced. I put my arm around her waist to signaling it was enough and she did a good job of explaining.

"Fine whatever yo! I'm happy for you." Jerry said proudly.

"Whatever." Eddie and Milton grumbled.

"Hey what's all the commotion?" Rudy asks running.

"We just found out that Jack and Kim are together" Eddie says.

"That's great! How about a celebration swim down at the lake?" Rudy called out.

"Alright!" everyone yelled. We all ran to our rooms and put on our suits.

"Put on sunscreen!" Rudy shouted from outside.

"Jackie, would you get my back?" I asked sweetly

"Sure!" I said. When we were done we headed for the lake.


	8. Chapter 8: Accidents

Kim's P.o.v:

At the lake we had blast with splash wars, water gun fights, swimming, trick companions, and telling jokes. Until I went to do a trick dive and hit something in the water. When I can up Jack's face went from playful to serious in a nanosecond. I walked out of the lake and up to Jack. "Rudy get me the first aid kit!" Jack shouted and grabbing my arm. I winced as Rudy bolted into the cabin.

"I'm fine Jack really!" I tried to exclaim, but hooked on the end of my sentence because of pain and Jack wrapping his shirt around my arm. He had a tight six pack so it was hard not to notice.

"No, you're not, sit down. I have first-aid training I'll look at it." Jack said as we both sat down. Rudy handed him the first- aid kit and Jack neatly laid out the supplies. I look at my arm which is now bleeding like crazy.

Jack's P.o.v:

I took off the shirt, examined her cut, and came to my conclusion. I was good at first-aid and the cut was really deep. "Guys you may not want to watch. I have to sew it up and apply gauze." I grumbled. "Kimmy, this may hurt. Are you ready?" I asked while grabbing the sterol needle and thread.

"I guess I have to be." She mumbled. I kissed her forehead and told her that if it hurts she should bit the towel I gave her. As soon as I started she was biting the towel which made sense I mean it must hurt like heck. I glanced the guys who were hiding their eyes. I made even rows of stiches and cut the thread at the end.

"It's done. Rudy get me a water bottle." I said as Rudy tossed him one. "Kim you did a good job of not moving that helped a lot." I assured her. I poured the water over her arm washing away the blood, applied gauze, and gave her and ice pack. She and I sat there while the guys made the burgers for lunch. The mood changed after because that I was never that serious so it was shock to them. Yes, I, Jack Brewer, shocked the heck out of my friends. After a few minutes though all the tension went away and we could sort of relax.

"Jack, thank you. If you don't mind me asking why do you know first-aid so well?" Kim asked me.

"Kimmy I tell you everything. So I guess I have to tell you. When I was little I used help out at my mom's work. One day a man came in with a gun and shot another man down right next to me. There was a woman who knew first-aid. She showed me how to save him from across the room. He never forgot that and neither did I." I said so casually that she stared at me.

"Wow!" she announced. I looked at her and she kissed me. She fell back and I propped myself over her.

"Hey Kim stop kissing the doctor yo" Jerry said. Kim and I cracked up. After we ate we had fun the rest of the day. Kim, the guys, and I just spent the rest of the week being relaxed and calm. Before we knew it we were home.


	9. Chapter 9: Back to School, Yay?

Kim's P.o.v:

After that day the summer went so quickly. I would wake up, do karate, go out with Jack, text Jack all day and night, hanging with the guys, watching movies, shopping with Grace, nerf gun fights, and other small stuff. The dojo even won a few torments, until Jerry hit himself in the danger zone with some nun-chucks. Wow! I just realize that me and Jack and getting really serious I mean we were together all summer. I can't believe tomorrow is the first day of school. I am so excited and devastated because this was the best summer ever. I know tomorrow everyone will be asking about my summer, but I pretty much was with Jack 24/7. Just then a text comes through my phone. _I know Kimmy –Jack. _

_You know what? -Kim _

_I know you're wondering about tomorrow. – Jack. _Wow, he actually knows me that well.

_So, Jackie what are we going to do? –Kim_

_Tell everyone, I guess. –Jack_

_Alright –Kim_

_Hey my mom is coming I got to go. Pick you up at 7. O.k.? - Jack _

_Kk. Goodnight! See you tomorrow! –Kim_

_Goodnight Kimmy! –Jack. _I just sat on my bed and imagined tomorrow events. I doze off into a restless sleep dreaming of school.

Jack's P.o.v:

After, I texted Kim my mom came into my room and I pretend to be sleeping. I was supposed to be asleep a while ago. After, she left I laid awake for at least an hour and a half just dreading school. When I eventually woke up I dragged myself to the shower. I put on some chucks, red V-neck, blue jeans, leather jacket, and some on my cologne that Kim likes. My mom made me a breakfast that includes fried potatoes, bacon, eggs, sausage, and chocolate milk. I gathered up my army of bags with school supplies and locker stuff. Over the summer I got my driver's license so I used the old car to pick Kim up. As I pull in the drive way I notice Kim's bags on the porch and load them in the car before I knock.

Kim's P.o.v:

"Today's the day!" I say trying to motivate myself out of bed. I saw my alarm said 5:30 so I had an hour and a half to get ready. I do my usual morning prep and throw on some clothes. I wore a red tank top, my converse, black jeans, and jean jacket. I set my bags on the porch so I could grab the on my way out the door. I ate a nice breakfast with eggs, bacon, fried ham, potatoes, and even a few apple wedges. I was sitting and chewing gum when Jack knocked on the door. I opened it and walked. "Hey Jackie, oh, you got my bags how sweet are you?" I state.

"Very" he says. I giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips. We walk to his car. It is a sports car with a convertible top. Did I ever mention Jack was rich not that it matters. Come to think of it I never thought about my emotions when with Jack I mean when we touched it felt like sparks and electricity went through me. Also, when I had my first kiss ever with Jack felt like fireworks and every kiss after. I guess I was to in the moment to process anything. As we started to drive reached over and grabbed my hand. We sat there in comfortable silence. I looked at Jack (in a non stalkery way of course) I thought about him. He was smart, funny, was hot, had those deep chocolate eyes, was so gentlemanly, and was super athletic. "Kim. Kim, we're almost at school." Jack said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ok" I said as we pulled in the parking space. Jack ran over and opened my door.

Jack's P.o.v:

I helped Kim out of the car. Man, was she cute or what? I put my arm around her shoulders while holding her hand with the hand on the same arm. I grabbed both our bags and we walked into school. Only the guys knew about us so everyone was staring. We were laughing over what happened when Jerry hit himself with some nun-chucks in the "spot". Kim and I had all the same classes and were locker neighbors ironically. First period we both had gym. Then we had Social studies. Next we had math, after that English. My personal favorite period, Lunch followed by a free period and music. We put our stuff away, as we were hounded with questions like "are you dating?", "for how long?", and "are you in a steady relationship". I replied "Yes and we have been for exactly.." I say checking my watch "3 months, 1 week, 2 days, 10 hours, 11 minutes, and 35 seconds."

"Awe babe you counted the seconds!" Kim gushed.

"Of course Kimmy it was the best moment of my life!" I reply. I lean in and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. I feel firework in my stomach and bounce around the room. This got a choir of "awwwww"''s and "Kick prevails!". We brake and slightly laugh. We turned back to our lockers muttering an occasional "yes" or "no" to the constant flow of questions.

After everyone left I spoke up. "Kim"

"Yeah, Jackie!" she exclaimed being her perky self.

"Want to hang out after karate practice?" I asked.

"Of course baby!" She screamed. She came over and kissed me.

Kim P.o.v:

Of course the bell rings breaking the kiss. We join hands and tingles shot up my arm as we head to class. The rest of the day went by fast. We had the usual welcome back speeches in every class. At lunch Jack and I were bombarded with more questions. I was starting to get infuriated because Jack and I could barely have a normal conversation. It was a million questions. I was super happy when the last bell rang. I basically dragged Jack to our lockers the out the door. We drove fast and got to the dojo in like three minutes. I rushed into the changing room. As I walked out I couldn't see anyone. Then, I felt Jacks arms snake around my waist from behind. He lifted me up. I tried to wiggle out of his grip. "Jackie put me down!" I demanded.

"Nope. I'm sorry sweetheart I can't do that." Jack retorted

We walked to the middle of the dojo where the guys were waiting. "Let's play truth or dare!" Eddie chimes.

"O.k." we mumble.


	10. Chapter 10: Alone

Kim's P.o.v:

I'm not even gonna say what happened during truth or dare. It was terrible! I'm not even gonna get into it. Jack and I were off to the side just gawking at each other and smiling like idiots. We ,as cliché as it is eskimo kissed when we hear someone groan. " Ah I knew you too really liked each other, but I didn't see you being 'that' couple " Eddie groans.

"Oh Shut Up! You even bet on when we were gonna get together!" I yelled. "So what if were 'that' couple that's always with each other, all lovey dovey, and always…" I start to yell again, but was cut off by Jack kissing me. _I mean so what if we are like 'that'?_ _The guys even bet on it! _I release my thoughts and kiss back.

We hear someone clear their throat so we pull apart. Jack stands behind me and puts his hand around my waist so I don't do something I'll regret. "If you don't mind this no place for kissing." Rudy states.

"Yeah!" the guys chime.

Jack's P.o.v:

"Oh, you're just jealous you can't do this to a girl!" I stated. Just to prove my point I gave Kim a long kiss. I pulled her close till there was no space between us. I heard her moan and the guys all groaned.

"We so could we have girlfriends!" Jerry defends. We just ignore him and focus on our kiss.

"Alright, you two! You proved your point Jack! Let's just go to Falafel Phil's!" Rudy exclaims.

Kim looks at me and I shrug. "Kim we can just have our date tomorrow. Let's go!" I say.

"Fine, but I'm going hold you to that." She grumbles. I give her a quick peck on the check and we head over to Phil's.

Kim's P.o.v:

We sat down in our usual booth in our usual spots. On one side were Eddie, Milton, and Rudy. While Jerry, Jackie, and I were on the opposite side. We started to talk about that time Jerry lost the principles baby, when the Black Dragon's dressed like clowns, when we first met Jack, and the new movie coming out. We agreed to see the movie, So Cliché, when it comes out next week.

"Hey guys!" Kelsey said. She was Jerry's girlfriend for the past couple months. I have to admit they make one cute couple. We gave sort of a jumbled greeting of a few hi's and hey's. " Mind if I squeeze in!" she recited happily.

"Sure babe!" Jerry said scouting over. Then Jerry knocked into me and I was up in Jack's lap. I went to move off, but he put his arm around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed like crazy.

"So let me just recap in our dojo you all have girlfriends and boyfriends" Rudy checks. We all nod. "So there is Milton with Julie, Jerry with Kelsey, Eddie with Grace, and of course Kim and Jack." Rudy counts off.

"Yup" I say popping the 'p'.

"Rudy why did you say ' and of course Jack and Kim?'" Jack questions.

"Because your always together!" everyone says. I shift a little and pout. They mimic me and we burst out laughing. As it dies down our food comes out. We eat, the couples of course feeding each other every once in a while. After we finish we sit in comfortable silence. I nessle my head into Jack's neck and he pulls me closer

"Hey guys! We have a new dish! Anyone want to try it?" Phil asks in his very strong accent.

"Sure I'll be brave" I smirk. He brings out something that looks odd. I take a spoonful. "This is amazing!"

"Let me try!" Jack says. I hold up a spoon for him, but he pushes it away. Then he leans in and kisses me. In one swift motion as we break he eats the spoonful I gave him. "Delicious" he whispers leaning back in as our lips brush my phone goes off.

"I got to go my mom needs me." I say.

"I'll walk you home!" Jack says.

"I'm fine Jack! I'll be ok. I promise! Bye" I give him a quick peck on the cheek and leave. I walk home alone…. or at least I thought I was alone.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Doomed or Not?

Kim's P.o.v:

I was walking home alone when I got text from Jack. It said _hey Kimmy I left my bag at your house I'll be there about fiv minutes after you. _Okay that works I think to myself. I slid my phone away when two people come into the light. Standing in front of me is Frank and Ricky Weaver. Worst of all in both of their hands is a knife. "Nice to see you Kim." Ricky hisses. Before I can process what's happening Frank Kicks my side and I fall to the ground. He kicks and punches me a few times, but most are weak. I'll probably have a few bruises then Ricky come up to mre knife in hand. I AM DOOMED.

I do the only thing I can I scream. "Jack. Help me!" and "Help" over and over again.

"Shut up!" Ricky snaps. He takes my right wrist. "Oh, Kim this is what you get for picking that Jack kid over me." Ricky snarls with venom on every word. Then he started to cut what I think is a word on my wrist. I scream in agony. When I feel Ricky being ripped away from me. I look up to see Jack. In his eyes I can see the anger and hatred. He starts to beat them up until they run away. He rushed over to me and I can see the cut on his cheek.

"Kim are you Okay? I'm so sorry." Jack chokes out tears forming in his eyes. I reach up and brush the tears out of his eyes with my good arm.

"It's not your fault." I breathe. "Jack everything is dizzy."

"I'll take you to the hospital." He says. Jack picks me up bridal style and I look in his eyes. That's when my world grows black.

Jack's P.o.v:

I see Kim's eyes close. I run as fast as I can to the hospital a mile away. I rush through the doors. "Doctor!" I yell. An army of nurses and medics rush to help Kim. I reluctantly let them take her and fill out the papers. Tears stain my face. I decide to call her mom and the guys. First I call er mom and explain. She said she was on her way, but she can't be there until tomorrow because she has a long drive back to town. Then I call Jerry.

"Hey Jack! What it do?" Jerry said.

"Are the guys with you?" I choke out

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Never mind. Just get to the hospital."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No its..its.. its.. Kim" I stutter. "Just hurry!" and with that I hung up and tears stung my eyes. I just hope Kim's okay.


	12. Chapter 12: She Okay!

Jack's P.o.v:

I can't move or do anything, but let the tears slide down my cheeks. After about ten minutes I looked up to see the gang rushing towards me. "Jack!" they chorused.

"Hey." I choke out.

"YO, dude! Why is Kim in here?" you can probably guess who that is.

"I'll tell you just don't interrupt." I huff. They all nod in agreement. "Kim got jumped." I whisper. Everyone gasps as tears stain my face once again. "It was Frank and Ricky. I was heading to her house to pick my duffle bag up, when I heard her scream." I choke.

"Oh My Gosh!" Grace says " is she gonna be ok?" she continues.

"I don't know" I mutter. Tears spill from my eyes, but I don't dare to sob.

"Sir." A voice says to me. "You were the one with Ms. Crawford. Yes?" she questions.

"Yes!" I say. I hope she's ok.

"I have good news! She is just fine! She lost some blood, but she'll live." She announces. At this I brighten up and lift my head only to hear a gasp.

"What?" I ask cleary confused.

"Feel your jaw." Kelsey says. I touch the place where my jaw and cheek meet on the right side of my face. I pull my hand back it was red. I forgot Ricky cut my face.

"Oh, that its nothing." I reassure them. The nurse comes back and hands me a wet cloth. "thanks" I chime

"No problem! Would you like to see Kim?"

"Yes! More than anything." I proclaim.

"Alright then right this way." She leads down the hall to a room. Before she opens the door she turns to us and say "No she's probably asleep so just let her rest." . We nod and she opens the door. I race to Kim's side and grab her hand. I am so happy to see that she is okay. I sit down on the chair next to her bed as the others find seats. I rubs circles on her hand. After a few minutes we hear her muttering words. '"Jack, No way Guys, hiya, stop, it hurts, no, please, I love you , Jack" she whispers. I wonder what's going on in her head.

**A/n: I know this chapter was short that's because I want you to hear Kim's side and it includes her waking up. Omg spoiler alert! Any way that's why its short. Remember to Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeping Beauty Awakens

Jack's P.o.v:

I can't move or do anything, but let the tears slide down my cheeks. After about ten minutes I looked up to see the gang rushing towards me. "Jack!" they chorused.

"Hey." I choke out.

"YO, dude! Why is Kim in here?" you can probably guess who that is.

"I'll tell you just don't interrupt." I huff. They all nod in agreement. "Kim got jumped." I whisper. Everyone gasps as tears stain my face once again. "It was Frank and Ricky. I was heading to her house to pick my duffle bag up, when I heard her scream." I choke.

"Oh My Gosh!" Grace says " is she gonna be ok?" she continues.

"I don't know" I mutter. Tears spill from my eyes, but I don't dare to sob.

"Sir." A voice says to me. "You were the one with Ms. Crawford. Yes?" she questions.

"Yes!" I say. I hope she's ok.

"I have good news! She is just fine! She lost some blood, but she'll live." She announces. At this I brighten up and lift my head only to hear a gasp.

"What?" I ask cleary confused.

"Feel your jaw." Kelsey says. I touch the place where my jaw and cheek meet on the right side of my face. I pull my hand back it was red. I forgot Ricky cut my face.

"Oh, that its nothing." I reassure them. The nurse comes back and hands me a wet cloth. "thanks" I chime

"No problem! Would you like to see Kim?"

"Yes! More than anything." I proclaim.

"Alright then right this way." She leads down the hall to a room. Before she opens the door she turns to us and say "No she's probably asleep so just let her rest." . We nod and she opens the door. I race to Kim's side and grab her hand. I am so happy to see that she is okay. I sit down on the chair next to her bed as the others find seats. I rubs circles on her hand. After a few minutes we hear her muttering words. '"Jack, No way Guys, hiya, stop, it hurts, no, please, I love you , Jack" he whispers. I wonder what's going on in her head.

Kim's P.o.V:

(Dream in _italics)_

_I wake up in the dojo. I see Jack and I call out to him "Jack". I see the ropes that are binding his wrists. I see the guys sitting next to him tied up as well. "Kim run say yourself." They scream. I retort "No way Guys" as I see a black hooded figure pop out from behind them. The figure and I begin to fight and I'm losing badly. He twist my arm and starts to taunt me while I'm screaming bloody murder. "No, it hurts. Please stop!" then the figure hit the ground. I see Jack he falls to the ground. I see the cuts on his chest. He mutter to me saying 'Kim? Kim I Love…" before he falls uncouncious. "Jack? Jack I love you." Tears slide down my cheeks. My mind goes blank._

BEEP BEEP BEEP! What the heck? I feel a hand in mine and like I'm lying on something like a hospital bed. Then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Everything flashes through my mind. The attack, Jack, and the hospital all cross my mind. I open my eyes just to meet those big brown orbs that make me melt. "Kim!" Jack yells.

"Jack!" I exclaim. I launch myself into his arms. He traps me in a death grip while I start to cry as the "attack" flashes through my mind again and again.

" Kim. Kimmy its okay. Your safe I'm here." Jack coos. I grip him tighter before pulling away. I leave my arms around his neck and keep sitting in his lap. His arms are around my waist when I see the blood on his cheek.

"Jack your cheek." I say reaching out for it.

He grabs my hand and says "I'm okay Kim. It's nothing." I lean up and kiss his cut. Only then do I notice the others.

"Kim, your okay." They all say as I give them small hugs never leaving Jack's lap. We were in the same position as before I left Phil's. "Kim are you okay?" The girls ask.

I shake my head no. "I feel so weak. I mean if Jack hadn't helped me it could have been a lot worse. They could have kidnapped and tortured me and I could have done nothing about it" A tear slides without permission down my face.

"Kim don't you dare speak like that. They had knifes and there were two of them. You're smart, confident, beautiful, funny, and the strongest person I know. Don't you ever say you are less than that." Jack says. Lifting up my chin so I meet his gaze.

"Really?" I sniffle.

"Of Course Kim. I will never let anyone hurt you again." Jack assures me. That simple statement proves to me how much he cares about me. I turn around so I'm facing him and place my head on his chest.

"Jack I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too, Kimmy. I love you too." I look up and stare into his eyes we both lean in a kiss. Sparks, tingles, fireworks, and you name it seem to bounce around us. Webreak and hear a chorus of aww's behind us, but we just stare into each other's eyes. I hate the fact Jack can make me so girly, but at the same time I love it. No matter what we go through, no matter how long we're together Jack can still make me fall for him harder. He can still make me blush, giggle, and get all sappy. Without changing who I am and I love it.

Afte a few moments the doctor walks in and says "Oh, good Kim your awake. I have something to tell you…


	14. Chapter 14:mi amor

Kim's P.o.v:

After a few moments the doctor walks in and says "Oh, good Kim your awake. I have something to tell you. You will be just fine, but of your have to stay overnight because of your arm." **( and you thought she was pregnant)**

"What's wrong with my arm?" I ask looking at it.

"There was an unusual cut on it. You see it's a name more specifically the name Jack." He doctor says. Everyone gasps, but I look at Jack. "I'll be near here if you need me."

I look deep in to Jack's eyes. "Kim I am so sorry. This is my fault."

"Jack. This isn't your fault don't blame yourself. It was Ricky." I coo. "Jack you saved me! I wouldn't be here without you." I state. He pulls me into a death hug that I return. We hear someone clear there throat and we pull away. I'm still straddling Jack's lap in the chair. I lean in and kiss the cut on his cheek. He pulls me into a nice sweet kiss that is once again interrupted by the clearing of a throat.

"Well I'm relieved that was it actually." Grace says

"Why?" I ask

"We thought he'd say your preg…." Jerry says for her, but can't finish. Jack and I were too busy laughing our butts off.

"What's so funny?" Kelsey and Eddie chant.

"We didn't tell you." Jack asks.

"No" they shout.

"Guys Jack and I are against doing that before marriage." I giggle out.

"Really?" Milton asks.

"Yup" Jack and I say together popping the 'p'.

"Kim we have to leave. Your parents want the guys home, except Jack he has permission to stay." Rudy informs me.

"Okay."

"Bye Kim!"

"Bye Guys." I turn to Jack. "Hey Babe!" I chime.

"Well hello gorgeous." He smirks.

"You so cocky Brewer." I tease.

"Yeah but you love it!" he retorts kindly. I scratch my chin and pretend to think for a second.

"True." I say before kissing him. It feels like our first kiss all over again and every other kiss. Magic is what it feels like. We basically begin a full make out session before we break for air. " I'm tired, Jack." I say as my eyes start to feel heavy.

"Okay." Jack says as he picks me up. He carries me over to my bed, but I don't release him.

"I wanna cuddle." I say in a baby voice with a puppy dog face.

"Alright my little cuddle queen." He cooes. He lays down with my next to him. I puts his arm around my waist protectively. I lay me head on his soft yet firm chest. I can hear his heartbeat in his chest. I lay my arm across his chest and snuggle closer. "

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you Kimmy." Jack says. That's when I fall into the best sleep of my life.

Jack's P.o.v:

I saw Kim close her eyes and fall asleep. She looked peaceful. I got a text on my phone from Kim's mom. I carefully pulled it out of my pocket and read it. **( texting is in italics). **_Jack its Sarah _..Yes we are on a first name basis…_ I can't be there until tomorrow night. Could you plz stay with Kim. -Sarah_

_Of course I can! I wasn't planning on leaving her side anyway.-Jack_

_Great! Thank you so much. Oh and Kim's aunt wants to come see her is that fine with you?-Sarah_

_Its fine I have to go see u tomorrow bye- Jack_

_Alright bye-Sarah. _I put my phone away and looked back at Kim. "buenas noches mi amor" I whisper which is Spanish for good night my love. Kim love it when I spoke Spanish because thanks to Jerry and Spanish class I was pretty good. Kim snuggled deeper into my chest while her one hand laid next to my face. The other was playing with my hair. "I love you more than you know." I whisper and let sleep take over.


	15. Chapter 15: Aunt Lucy and an Idea

**a/n:i know this is late but i got sick so i was having trouble writing, but i was able to post on Kick Forever because i already typed it so here i chapter 15**

Jack's P.o.v:

I'm sleeping when I feel something move on my chest. I open my eyes to see Kim sleeping on my chest. She cuddles closer if that's even possible. I hear the door open and a young woman walk in. She walks over her heels clacking on the floor. I bring my finger to my mouth signaling for her to be quiet then point to Kim. She nods in understanding and sit in the chair I was in earlier. I look at the clock and see it's about noon. Wow we slept for a long time. The woman just stared at me and her. " Are you Jack?" she mouths. I nod. I feel Kim move and the woman along with me look at her. She moves her forehead to rest on my cheek and moves it up and down. She grab my shirt and opens her eyes.

"Good morning beautiful." I say and she blushes. "You have a guest."

"Who?" she asks.

"Me. Aunt Lucy" she states.

"Hi Aunt Lucy! …." Kim says and they begin small talk.

Until Lucy says "Kim I signed you out and I'm supposed to take you home."

"Okay are you staying?" Kim questions Lucy.

"No Jack is gonna take care of you." She breathes. After we sign Kim out Lucy drives us home. We say our good byes and walk into Kim's house.

I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. "So Kimmy what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"How about a movie?" she suggests

"Okay which one?" I ask.

"I don't know you pick. Are you hungry? Because I know I am!" she say.

"Sure I could eat after all I am a teenage boy." I say using a deeper voice. We both laugh as Kim walks into the kitchen. I look through the stack of movies until I settle on Grown ups. I pop in the player and sit on the couch. Kim start to walk out of the kitchen loaded down with snacks. "Need some help?" I ask walking over to her.

"Yeah" she says. I take some of the snacks and we both smile. We lay out the snacks. As we finish I get call. It's Jerry's ringtone it's the song Americano

"Hello?" I say

"Yo Jack guess who?" the voice asks.

"I know it's you Jerry. What do you want?"

"There was a flood at school so its closed for a week."

"Really?"

"Yup. You should tell Kim"

"I will thanks" I say and hang up. "hey Kim the school flooded so we get the week off."

"Yes!" she cheered and did her victory dance. "Oh I just had an idea." She says. I motion for her to continue. "The guys and us could have a sleep over here for the whole week!" she exclaims.

"Good idea babe." I say. She blushes and calls her mom.

Kim's P.o.v:

I call my mom to ask about the sleep over. After a few rings she picks up. "Hey mom"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey mom the school flooded so it's closed for a week."

"Oh too bad."

"Well I was wondering if he gang could sleep over until it starts back up again?"

"Sure sweetie. I love when your friends come over, but don't do any thing dumb."

"Okay mom."

"How are you? Jack told me about the incident."

"I'm fine" I whisper.

"Alright I have to go. I'll see you soon. Love you"

"Love you too".

I hang up the phone and turn back to Jack. "Hey Kimmy bear I called the guys." He said.

"And?"

"and they said their coming. They also said they are bringing games." He says

"Who's bringing which game?"

"Jerry is bringing just dance, Milton has monopoly, and Eddie is bringing Encore. As for the girls Julie is bringing in a pickle and both Grace and Kelsey are bringing girly stuff."

"Okay." That's when I heard the doorbell. Let the sleep over begin!


	16. Chapter 16:Truth or Dare

Kim's P.o.v:

I walk past Jack toward the door. I turn the knob to reveal Milton, Julie, Eddie, Jerry, and Grace waiting for me. "Hey" I say.

They all turn their attention toward me. Previously Eddie was playing Temple Run and the couples were chatting. "Hey" they respond. I step out of the way so they can come in. "Are we the first ones here?" Grace questions as she walks by.

"No Jack's getting some snacks." I answer. "Where's Kels?"

"Right there." Eddie smiles. I turn around to see her walking up my drive.

"Hello everybody!" Jack exclaims as he enters the room. "You hungry?" We nod. "Then follow me" Jack says as we follow suit. I gasp at the sight in the kitchen. Jack made everyone's favorite.

"I thought you were getting snacks not making a gourmet meal!" I gush.

"Well I did." Jack smirks. I walk over to him and put my arms around his neck.

"How did you have time to do all this?" I ask

"When you fell asleep." He chuckles.

I give him a quick peck on the lips and mutter "Thanks". We sit down and everyone digs in. Grace had spaghetti and meatballs. Jerry had some tacos. Eddie has a meatball sub and Milton has a cheeseburger. Kelsey and Julie just have a salad. My dish was chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn. I glance over at Jack who is sitting next to me, but he's not eating. "Jackie, Why aren't you eating?" I ask. Everyone looks up and over at Jack who I just staring at the floor.

"Not hungry." He states. Sadly all of us, even the girls, know him to well to know that's it.

"Come on man tell us what's wrong" Eddie continues.

"Nothing I'm fine" he snaps. I take my hand and place it on his knee causing him to look up at me.

"Please" I beg. "tell me" I look into his eyes and he cracks.

"Fine I just got a text my parents are going on another business. Leaving me home alone again." Jack huffs out.

"It's okay Jack. I get it my Dad is in the army. You'll be just fine." I smile at him. He smiles back and the moment passes. Everyone turns back to their food and Jack get himself some food. Once everyone finished we all herded ourselves into the living room.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" Grace questions. We all raise our hands then sit in a circle. "Okay I'll go first!" Grace informs us. "Jerry truth or dare"

"Dare Yo! Whooo" Jerry yells

"Okay. I dare you to…. Sing I'm a little tea pot AND do the actions" Grace dared. Jerry frowned and began the routine. By the end everyone was rolling on the ground laughing. I wipe a tear out of my eye and the game continues.

A few rounds past with nothing really interesting happening. That is until it's Kelsey's turn. "Kim truth or dare?"

"Dare" I smirk.

"Hmmm… I dare you to give Jack a hickey on his abs!" Kelsey proclaims proud.

"Okayyyy" I say. I look over at Jack. "That good with you?" I ask Jack.

"Yeah I guess" he answers.

"Alright." I say uncomfortably. Jack takes his shirt off revealing his 8 pack. He lays back with his hands behind his head relaxing. I lean down slowly. I AM FREAKING OUT! You see Jack and I don't usually do heavy making out and hickeys, but that's going to change apparently. I sound like Milton, jeez. My lips finally brush Jack's abs. I begin to suck on that spot. I hear Jack moan and I smirk against his skin. After another minute I pull away impressed with the purple hickey in the center of his abs. We both sit up and look at our friends.

"Wow! I didn't think you would actually do it. Okay that's enough of this gam let's watch a movie." Grace said.

"Okay" Jack said after putting his shirt on and we headed over to the couch.


	17. Chapter 17: Movie Time!

**Hey guys! so this is more of a filler chapter, but it's really sweet. So yeah you should still read it. Anyway another author on here who I have been talkng to reasently is not allowed to post for a little while. There name is Tatertat. Oh and even better her and I will be starting a new story! Where you can vote for thing in different categoties by either review or PMing one of us! It will be an award show! I also want to give a quick shout out to Meek77 and swagmasterlol! You Guys Rock! now on to the story...**

Kim's P.o.v:

"What movie?" I ask the gang as the sit down. I shouldn't of asked because then the Eddie, Jerry, and Jack were arguing loudly over what to watch. "Guys!" I scream. They all stop arguing and look at me. "Thank you. Now since you can't agree I'll give you three options. Okay?"

"Okay" Eddie whispers.

"Fine" Jerry and Jack say together.

"Okay the choices are Grown- Ups, The Avengers, or Scream. So raise your hand for Grown-ups.." Eddie, Kelsey, Julie, Milton, and Jack raise their hands. "Well that is definitely majority." I say popping in the disc. I silently turn off the lights and walk over to the sofa. Milton and Julie are cuddling on the love seat. Grace was in Jerry's lap on the sofa chair. Eddie and Kelsey were in the same position, but sitting on a bean bag chair leaning against the coffee table. I arrive at the sofa to see Jack laying down on it. "Jack move." I command, but he doesn't move.

"No" he smirks

"Fine scoot over." I offer. He scoots over and we cuddle the same way we did at the hospital, but slightly different. This time Jack was sitting up half way and I was more laying on him the next to him. As the movie went on we would all burst out laughing at the funny moments. Almost ¾ of the way through the movie my eyelids get heavy and I close my eyes. Listen to Jack's steady heartbeat occasionally felling his chest rise and fall, hearing his slight chuckle. I fall into a blissful dreamless sleep.

Jack's P.o.v:

The credits start to roll and I look down at Kim who fell asleep on my chest. Her ever present smile etched on her face. She moves her head as if trying to snuggle deeper into my chest. Not that it's possible though. I slightly tighten my grip on her waist and give her a kiss on her head. "Hey Jack." someone whispers. I turn my head to see my friends still cuddling.

"Yeah?" I whisper.

"You zoned out." Jerry whisper yells.

"Want to watch another movie you guys?" Julie asks the groups. We all nod and she puts in another movie, but after the first few minutes everyone fall asleep. Well except for me so I turn my head to Kim. "Good night Kimmy. I love you." I whisper giving her a kiss on the cheek. My eyes flutter shut and I fall asleep.


End file.
